Un nouveau départ
by Poulpi'Choubi
Summary: Si la corde n'avait pas cédé, si Jess avait invité Leslie au musée, si elle était toujours en vie... C'est ce qu'il se serait passé.


**Première Fanfiction sur ce site, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de OOC… Donnez moi vos avis **

Le soleil pénétra par un volet ouvert, tombant sur son œil. Jess ouvrit péniblement les paupières et se frotta les yeux en s'asseyant sur son lit. Sur ce dernier étaient éparpillés ca et là des dessins tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres ; des écureuils en armure, des hiboux roux, un gigantesque troll...  
Le jeune garçon se leva et alla à sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit complètement, comme pour saluer cette journée. Il plissa les yeux, voyant quelque chose de minuscule approcher et souri en reconnaissant un de ces fidèles guerriers Terabithien, semblables à des insectes. Il fit un signe à la créature qui lui répondit par un salut militaire avant de continuer son chemin. L'année scolaire commençait merveilleusement bien.

Il descendit en hâte. Sa mère, les traits fatigué, l'accueillit avec un bref sourire, et lui dit de se dépêcher car sa petite sœur était déjà partie depuis quelques minutes et que le bus scolaire l'attendait. A ces mots il lança un «au revoir » général et couru sur le chemin car déjà il entendait le bus klaxonner.

« J'ai un horaire à respecter mon p'tit gars, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois ! » Lui dit le chauffeur alors qu'il montait dans un bruit de moteur sourd.

Ses yeux cherchèrent une tignasse blonde mais ne la trouvèrent pas, étrangement. Où pouvait donc bien être Leslie ? Jess alla s'asseoir à une place non occupée, non sans ignorer un petit « bonjour » de la part de Janice Avery, jeune adolescente que Leslie avait un jour aidée et qui depuis était devenue leur amie. Maybelle se retourna sur son siège et lui adressa un sourire qu'il ignora.

Jess se tenait sur le seuil de la classe et avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas à l'intérieur, il entendit un bruit dans son dos.  
« Bibibibibip bipbip ! Hey looser, on est de nouveau dans la même classe cette année. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser. » Lui murmura Scott Hoager, suivi de son fidèle acolyte Gary Fulcher. Touts les deux le bousculèrent avant de rentrer en classe et le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de lance un « viande froide » fort amical à l'adolescent.

C'était déjà la deuxième heure de cours, et toujours aucune trace de la jeune fille. Le professeur principal, après de brèves présentations, avait proposé une chanson pour détendre l'atmosphère dans la classe. Et effectivement l'ambiance était à son comble, rythmée par les voix enthousiastes des élèves. Jess était absent, perdu dans ses pensées.

Mais il sortit de ses songes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, poussée par une main ornée de centaines de bracelets multicolores et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant les hautes baskets noires franchir l'entrée de la salle. Leslie Burke était enfin arrivée. Mais à la vue de la mine contrariée et inquiète de son amie, le garçon fronça les sourcils. Leslie bafouilla une excuse rapide pour son retard et alla s'asseoir près du garçon qui lui lança un regard interrogatif.  
-Je te raconterai quand on sera là-bas, lui souffla-t-elle.  
Jess était curieux, qu'avait-elle de si important à dire pour devoir attendre de se rendre en-dehors des murs de l'école ?

…

Le chauffeur les déposa à leur arrêt de bus et ils laissèrent leurs sacs sur le bas-côté de la route, comme à leur habitude. Maybelle, quant à elle, prit le chemin de la maison des Aarons car son grand frère lui avait maintes fois répété qu'elle ne devait jamais les suivre et elle se contentait de lui obéir. La fillette se retourna et regarda les deux enfants courir sur le chemin qui s'avançait dans une forêt. En réalité, elle brûlait d'envie de savoir où ils se rendaient si souvent.

Jess et Leslie avaient franchi la rivière avec la même corde qu'ils utilisaient depuis qu'ils avaient découvert cet endroit merveilleux. La corde était magique, disait Leslie, elle était le passage obligé entre deux mondes complètement différents. Les deux amis avançaient maintenant d'un bon pas, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le bois sur les terres de Térabithia, la joyeuse boule de poil qui les avait rejoints sur les talons. Prince Terrien, le fidèle cabot de Leslie et attitré chasseur de Troll, courait autour d'eux, visiblement surexcité à l'idée de retrouver les deux compagnons avec une longue journée.

Au bout d'un moment, La blondinette s'arrêta et ouvrit son minuscule sac à main. Jess remarqua que ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussés, mais sans casser son look de garçon manqué. Elle sortit finalement la main de son sac et montra l'objet au garçon, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Regarde ce que Prince T a trouvé ! C'est pour ça que j'étais en retard ce matin, il s'est enfui dans la forêt et j'ai dû aller le chercher. Quand je l'ai retrouvé il avait ça dans la gueule. C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

Jess observa la chose sous tous les angles, déconcerté.

- Tu m'as fait patienter toute la journée… pour une fleur ?

Effectivement, la chose qui mettait la jeune fille de si bonne humeur n'était autre qu'une violette. D'ailleurs, elle fit penser à Jess celles dont sa sœur s'occupait.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fleur, regarde.

Leslie se mit à chantonner un air et, au bout de quelques instant Jess perçut la plante bouger. Et il ne rêvait pas, la fleur se transformait peu à peu pour prendra la forme d'un visage humain, se dandinant sur le rythme que fredonnait la jeune fille. Bientôt la violette l'accompagna en étirant les pétales qui formaient sa bouche pour en faire sortir un son très agréable, magique. Jess se sentit transporté par la mélodie, il avait l'impression de flotter au-dessus de son corps et il se sentait incroyablement bien. Le vent souffla dans les arbres, comme pour accompagner la chanson.  
Mais Leslie cessa de fredonner brusquement et la fleur reprit immédiatement sa forme originelle, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jess se sentait comme si on l'avait réveillé trop vite d'un rêve profond et était un peu dans les vapes.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi prince T s'est emballé pour cette fleur, c'est à nous de le découvrir !

-Oui… oui d'accord, bredouilla Jess, perturbé.

-Je vais la laisser ici, Elle la déposa délicatement à terre. Tu es chez toi à Térabithia à présent, nous nous excusons pour le désagrément que nous t'avons causé.

Elle se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et fit signe au brun de la suivre en lui adressant un sourire.  
Les deux enfants continuèrent leur route en bavardant gaiement, laissant l'étrange violette derrière eux. Cependant ils ne virent pas les plantes et l'herbe se faner progressivement autour de celle-ci tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

-C'est bizarre, ils sont assez calmes aujourd'hui…dit l'adolescente en regardant les hiboux oranges voler tranquillement en cercle autour de leur tête sans les attaquer.

Effectivement, les bestioles volaient tranquillement mais s'époumonaient en poussant leur horrible cri. Ce que ne savaient pas Jess et Leslie, c'est qu'ils acclamaient l'arrivée d'une nouvelle menace…


End file.
